Inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a simplified method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices have an important role in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and/or hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly fabricated with higher integration with the advanced development of the electronics industry. For example, semiconductor devices have been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices have become more complicated and more integrated to meet these requested characteristics.